Sirines
|allegiance = Enemy, Neutral |xp_value = 2,000 |drop_icons = , |items = Shortbow, Pearl, 5x Arrow of Biting |level = 5 |reputation = 0 |hit_points = 49 |thac0 = 12 |no_of_attacks = 1 |natural_ac = 10 |fire = 50 |cold = 50 |electricity = 50 |acid = 50 |magic = 0 |magical_fire = 50 |magical_cold = 50 |crushing = 0 |piercing = 0 |missile = 0 |slashing = 0 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 8 |strength = 14 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 20 |luck = 0 |morale = 15 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |area = Lighthouse, South Baldur's Gate, Song of the Morning Temple, Area West of High Hedge }} Sirines are playful, fun-loving fey creatures who love to sing and dance. They bear the appearance of human women but posses an unearthly beauty though they are not nearly as beautiful as Nymphs. All Sirines are female and their skin tones vary from tan to light blue. Like Nymphs, Sirines cannot abide captivity and will die if kept from the sea for too long. Sirines fight with bows as well as magic. They are less magically powerful than Nymphs but are still formidable. They attack with charm spells and can paralyze their foes. They are also able to make themselves invisible if they are cornered. They are very protective of their waters and frequently accost travelers with deadly force sometimes killing them with a kiss. Though more violent than their Dryad or Nymph cousins they are not evil per se. They are found frequently as enemies along the sword coast and occasionally as allies of a sort. Their actions mirror the sea; sometimes violent and treacherous sometimes generous and life-giving. Spell Book Baldur's Gate * Dire Charm (3) * Improved Invisibility (1) Notable Sirines Baldur's Gate * Larriaz * Meiala * Sil * Sirine Queen * Other Larriaz Larriaz is a Sirine in a house on the far southeast side of south Baldur's Gate. She was abducted by fishermen and dies soon after the player finds her. Meilala On the third level of the Durlag's Tower dungeon, you will find five statues of failed adventurers, one of who is a Sirine named Meiala. Clicking on her statue will cause her to come to life and join your side for a limited time before turning hostile and trying to kill you. Sil Hostile sirines can be found in the Lighthouse area. Sil and two others guard the entrance to Black Alaric's cave. Three others are on the beach on the bay near the center of the map. Sirine Queen There is also the Sirine Queen on the northern part of the Isle of Balduran. You will be asked by Evalt to rescue his brother Evan. You can collect the body of Evan off of the Sirine Queen's dead body. Other There are four Sirines with Kelddath Ormlyr in the Song of the Morning Temple in the Temple area. No dancing, but each stands on a disk at the four cardinal points, singing. They can be pickpocketed for one Pearl each. If you attack Kelddath, they will immediately fight to defend him. Another three sirines are found in the south-western corner (1000.3400) of the Shipwreck's Coast area west of High Hedge. Combat With Dire Charm and Improved Invisibility, sirines are formidable foes unless you can run them out of spells. Keep your melee fighters at a safe distance and use spells like Monster Summoning I and Animate Dead to occupy their attention if you can, otherwise send in a single high-hp fighter. Spells such as Web, Entangle and Summon Insects will help disrupt their casting. Dispel Magic will remove a Dire Charm spell, and the charm ability of Algernon's Cloak will (often) counter it, as will (perhaps) the spells Charm Person or Charm Person or Mammal. Minsc is immune to charm spells whle using his Berserk ability, as is anyone wielding the Two-handed Sword, Cursed Berserking +3 from Brage in the Archaeological Site area to the south. Again, send Minsc or the berserk sword wielder in alone so that they will not attack other party members. Having a powerful melee character quaff a Potion of Clarity is also very effective. External links * Category:Enemies